


A Very Venture Wedding

by FeverTheSpirit



Series: The Dean-Widow Life [2]
Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverTheSpirit/pseuds/FeverTheSpirit
Summary: Dean and Jared are engaged and planning their wedding. Unfortunately, Rusty butts in on the wedding plans and starts taking everything over, wanting to plan the "Perfect Wedding" for his son. Dean and Jared want to quietly and politely ease Rusty out of their plans before Dean snaps from stress.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Dean wondered if it was a mistake telling his family that he was getting married. Scratch that. Dean wonders if it was a mistake telling his FATHER that he was getting married. Maybe he and Jared should have swung down to the courthouse and paid the $35 dollars to get married and told everyone after.

Jared had proposed to Dean a couple weeks after graduation. They had dated for a long time and Jared felt like they were ready. Of course, Dean said yes. He loved Jared. He was the only sane person in his life, despite being a spider-themed superhero.

Dean didn't really want to tell his family that he was getting married or more like he didn't want to tell Rusty that he was getting married. But then he heard Jared talking to his Aunt on the phone, telling her how excited he was to be marrying the love of his life. It kind of made Dean feel guilty that he didn't tell his family. They had every right to know. So he called his family and told them that he was coming over for dinner and that he and Jared had an announcement.

When Dean and Jared came over, everything was normal. Brock said that it was good to see him, pat his shoulder and shook Jared's hand. Hank gave him a brotherly hug, and tussled his hair. He and Hank's relationship was a little estranged after it came out that he slept with Sirena. Hank refused to talk to him and he and Sirena broke up. But that was years ago and Hank decided to just let it go.

Rusty greeted Dean with a big hug, surprisingly. He had been very affectionate towards Dean, since he had graduated. He was excited to see what Dean was going to do with his science degree, to see if he was going to follow in his old man's footsteps. Dean hadn't told his father that he was doing science in health and medicine. It was science-y but not too super science-y and he could still help people. He wanted a semi-normal life for himself and for Jared.

When the family all sat down for dinner, Dean was nervous. He held Jared's hand tightly. He didn't know why he was so nervous. They all approved of his relationship and Jared made a good impression and Jared had bonded with Hank rather quickly. Jared and Hank sometimes hung out when Dean was busy. Hank said that Jared was the "Cool, super-hero brother" that he always wanted.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Dean said, when everyone was halfway finished with dinner. Everyone went quiet, waiting to hear what Dean had to say. "Jared and I are getting married." He said. Everyone's forks seemed to clatter in unison.

"I'm very happy for you Dean-"

"I get to be best man, right?"

"My son is getting married !"

Dean's anxiety started to go down. That went better than expected.

"Have you picked a date ? A venue ? A caterer ?" Rusty asked.

"Pop, slow down. We just got engaged." Dean said.

"Dean and I don't want to rush things and I'm willing to go take this slow." Jared said, squeezing Dean's hand.

"As long as I get to be Mr. Dean Jansen soon" Dean said, pressing a kiss on Jared's cheek. 

"Dean **_Jansen _**?!?"

That's where it all started 

"Why would you change your name from Venture to Jansen of all things ? Why can't Jared be Jared Venture ?!?"

That's where it all fucking started.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jared are trying to plan their wedding but Rusty keeps butting in.

It's been five months since Dean and Jared had gotten engaged. Since Rusty kept pestering, he and Jared started planning and it felt like Rusty was doing all of the planning. Like it wasn't even Dean and Jared's wedding. Rusty criticised everything Dean wanted. 

First, It was the fact that Dean wanted to take Jared's last name. Rusty threw a big fit when Dean announced it. Days after the announcement, Rusty tried to change his mind about it. 

"What about the Venture Legacy?" Rusty asked. 

"Pop, I don't wanna be known as Dean Venture, The son of Rusty Venture and the grandson of Jonas Venture for the rest of my life. I want to be known as Dean Jansen. Husband of the wonderful, Jared Jansen." Dean said. 

"Why can't Jared be known as Jared Venture, the husband of the wonderful Dean Venture and son-in-law to the great Rusty Venture ?" Rusty asked. 

Great. Just great. Dean needed to shut his father up, since he obviously wasn't going to let this go. 

"Pop, what if I compromise with Jared and say that I'll be Venture-Jansen or something?" Dean asked. 

"That still isn't any better." Rusty mumbled. 

Dean took deep breathes. He didn't want to snap on his father, but his patience was being tried. Dean did what Jared insisted he do when Rusty pissed him off. He walked out of the room, letting Rusty know that he was going to the apartment he shared with Jared. He needed to calm down. 

~ 

Dean was currently ranting to Jared about his meddlesome father once he got home. Jared was sitting on the couch, drinking some tea when Dean came home and was ready to be an open ear for whatever complaints Dean had about his father.

"Why don't you tell your dad to cool it and let us plan our wedding on our own ?" Jared asked. 

"That'll make him force his way into our plans even more." Dean said. "Jare-Bear, Do you even want a wedding?" Dean asked.

"I already told you I'm fine with going to the courthouse if you are Dean." Jared said. "I honestly don't care as long as I'm with you." 

Dean sighed and sat next to Jared. 

"What would I do without you ?" He asked, resting his head on Jared's shoulder. 

"Go insane and probably murder your father." Jared said, kissing his forehead. 

"If we're going to have a wedding, we're doing it our way and I'm going to tell Pop tomorrow." Dean said. He wasn't going to let Rusty ruin this for him and Jared. This was their special moment.


End file.
